particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Republican Left
|Seats2 Title = Senate |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Majatran Parliament |Seats3 = |Website = www.sr.is |politics = Politics of Istalia |political parties = Political parties in Istalia |elections = Elections in Istalia |party_logo = }} The Republican Left (Istalian: Sinistra Repubblicana, SR) is a left-wing electoral alliance in Istalia. The coalition traces its origins to the Istalian Communist Party, the Social Democracy party and the Progressive Democrats, who forged an electoral pact prior to the 3750 general elections. The alliance ran under the banner of the center-left coalition, and captured 4 seats in the Chamber of Deputies and 1 senator. The elected SR representatives sat with the Democratic Party (PD) group. The coalition increased its representation to 9 deputies and 2 senators after the 3753 elections. In early 3756, the coalition cut its ties to the Democratic Party, and established itself as an independent political organization. The secretary general of the Istalian Communist Party, Vito Bossi, was elected as the chairman of the new Republican Left. In practice, the SR functions in a manner almost identical to that of a formal political party. History Founding The Republican Left was founded in early 3750 as an electoral coalition, to contest legislative elections later that year. At the founding conference of the alliance, Vito Bossi was elected its spokesperson; it was also decided that the SR would field candidates on the common lists of the center-left coalition, led by the Democratic Party (PD). Among the participants in the early Republican Left were the Istalian Communist Party, the Social Democracy party and the Progressive Democrats, along with independent politicians and activists. Into parliament Following the 3750 elections, the SR was represented with 4 deputies in the lower chamber, and 1 senator in the upper chamber of parliament. This marked the beginning of the legislative activities of the radical left in Istalia, after having been unrepresented for years. The Republican Left remained in the center-left coalition until 3756, when it was decided that the SR would contest the upcoming 3757 elections as a separate list. The split from the greater coalition initially cost the SR all its senators and all but one deputy in the Chamber of Deputies. These losses were recovered in 3760, however, when the SR bounced to nearly 8 % of the vote, and returned 41 deputies and 5 senators. By the time the SR had gained a parliamentary foothold, it was invited by the dominant party at the time, the Populars for Istalia (PPI), to form a coalition government, stressing the need for constitutional reform. The SR chose to join the cabinet in 3762, with leader Vito Bossi taking the office of Finance Minister. The PPI-SR coalition successfully implemented a presidential system, along with wide-ranging economic reforms. The government participation came with a price for the SR, however, as in 3763, most members of the former Istalian Communist Party split from the alliance, and formed the Anticapitalist Left party. As a result, the group of the SR was reduced from 41 to 30 in the Chamber, and from 5 to 4 in the Senate. Center-right coalition Despite their roots in the radical left, and the controversies that erupted following the SR's admittance to the coalition government headed by the Populars, the Republican Left remained in government following the 3764 elections, with Bossi as Interior Minister. Election results Istalian Parliament Majatran Parliament Prominent members Chairpersons *Vito Bossi (3756 – present)